Disenchanted
by Lexisrush
Summary: Fang's on the other side because of someone close to Max, she can't believe that this person is evil and Fang tells his side of the story.  open ended. Songfic to disenchanted by My Chemical Romance.  kind of confusing.  might be OOC but see for yourself.


_**A/N. Yes I do realize most of my song fics are depressing and about either Max or Fang dying or something like that, but I really don't know what's going on, it just happened. Sad song fics are just funner I think, and most of the music on my Blackberry is sad songs, my love life is kinda sad too, as in I don't have one.**_ _**Anyway hope you enjoy this little fic and review as soon as possible, I've been stalking my own reviews in the hopes of someone maybe someday reviewing on something I've written. Also I've you're new, go and like my FB page called 'Fang's Army – Lexisrush', I'd love you forever if you go and like that page and write on the wall, you'll also get a virtual cookie for it delivered by my own team of Ninjas. So please go and do this. X3**_

**Disenchanted - My Chemical Romance**

**Well I was there on the day.**

**They sold the cause for the queen, **

**And when the lights all went out**

**We watched our lives on the screen.**

**I hate the ending myself, **

**But it started with an alright scene.**

_Do you remember the day I died_? We were in Times Square that night. Gazzy pointed up to that jumbo screen and there was something about the queen on, can't even remember what it was about. Nudge started babbling on and on about how she's going to meet Harry at some African safari someday and then marry him, Angel kept trying to drag us away to some toy store before it closed for the day. I remember how you looked up at the screen in wonder, you looked beautiful, _you still do_.

Everything was beautiful and okay that moment, everyone was happy and you smiled.

I can't remember much after that, the lights went out and there was flashes and screams and it was dark, people were shoving and moshing, _I thought there was some impromptu My Chem show going on_, but like always I was wrong. _What happened_?

When the jumbo screen went on again and lights lit up Times Square again, I still didn't know what had happened. I looked up at the screen again and saw myself, us all. We were on the jumbo screen.

_Oh yeah, now I remember what we did there_, we had a news crew following us that day, they were making a documentary about our lives and the air shows we did. _God that felt like ages ago. _

I was on the ground and you, _Max_, were holding me in your arms, _when I saw everything on the screen I thought it was some movie or an add_. When the sirens filled the air I realized what happened. I hated being lifted up and being taken away from the Flock. The ending sucked though, but it started out with an alright scene, you all were happy for once.

They took me to a hospital, they didn't allow any of you in the ambulance, but for some reason Jeb was allowed_. Oh yeah, he was 'looking after' us with the whole news crew thing_. _Do you remember me waving at you before the doors closed_? That was the last I saw you, you looked sad when I thought back to that last moment, but you also looked strong, you had to be for the others. I saw the blood all over your new T-shirt, _must have been mine right_? Sorry for that.

Jeb stayed with me the whole time, he never left my side, and I thought he actually cared, but I was wrong.

**It was the roar of the crowd**

**That gave me heartache to sing.**

**It was a lie when they smiled,**

**And said, "you won't feel a thing"**

**And as we ran from the cops**

**We laughed so hard it would sting**

I loved that times when we did the air shows, although I said I hated it. It was the roar of the crowd that made me want to fly for them, it might have been the 'cause' that made you guys fly, but it was the crowd that made _my_ wings sing_, God that sounded sappy_.

Yeah, they lied when they put that needle in, they lied about everything. That smile Jeb gave me when he said "you won't feel a thing", he probably lied to you guys too. He killed me and you guys might never know.

Do you remember that time we had to run from the cops, Iggy had one of his hissy fits again and for some reason he blew a SUV up and the cops just so happened to see, _God_ we laughed so hard afterwards when they searched and couldn't find us, for some reason they just _had_ to believe the emo looking guy did the blowing up work. I had to stay invisible even though the one guy stepped on my hand when you tried telling them I went the other way. _Those_ are the memories I want to hold on to Max, I'll never forget the look you gave Iggy that night at the house when you bandaged up my hand. If your gaze sent daggers, Iggy would be the one thinking this while watching you sleep, _oh God even in my mind he's perverted. Wait, am I perverted when I watch you sleep?_

**Yeah yeah, oh **

**If I'm so wrong (so wrong, so wrong)**

**How can you listen all night long? (night long, night long)**

**Now will it matter after I'm gone?**

**Because you never learn a goddamned thing.**

You always said I was wrong didn't you, you believed Jeb was the one who cared about us, who wanted us to be save. He was just playing you, _he played us all_. Sure you listened to my 'theories' that night, God you stayed up all night just to humor me! But I knew you still believed Jeb. I knew who and what he was from the start, I tried to warn you but you never listened.

He just wanted me dead, _and now I am_, so does it really matter now that I'm gone? Maybe he'll leave the rest of you alone and be satisfied, _only problem is_, you'll never know who _actually_ killed me.

You never learn, do you? He left us alone back in the house and he turned his own son into a monster, but you never accepted the fact that _he_ was the real monster. _You never learn a goddamned thing_.

**You're just a sad song with nothing to say **

**About a lifelong wait for a hospital stay**

**Well if you think that I'm wrong, **

**This never meant nothing to ya**

I hate to say this Max, but you're just a sad case, you can't even see or say anything about the monster that is your dad, he killed me, he killed your brother, he'll probably kill you too someday.

Your whole life is probably just a long wait for your final hospital stay. If you're lucky you'll probably end up there and get better, I hope that's the case. If you keep letting him get that close to you he'll find an opening like he did with me.

Well, if you think that I'm wrong then we probably meant nothing at all then? If that is what I meant to you, that you wouldn't even believe me. Did I even mean _anything_ to you?

**I spent my high school career**

**Spit on and shoved to agree**

**So I can watch all my heroes**

**Sell a car on tv**

**Bring out the old guillotine **

**We'll show them what we all mean.**

Haha, it's funny to think that the time I had to be having a high school career and be a teenager, I've been spit on and shoved to agree to white coats and their tests, I've been living a life of hell with you and the others and you'd rather believe a guy who did that to us than the guy you've been fighting alongside of for most of your life.

But we showed them what we meant when we busted out of there, _did Jeb fight back to back with you when we saved Angel?_ He _wanted_ you to stay. We wanted you to go with him when we needed you.

**Yeah yeah, oh**

**If I'm so wrong (so wrong, so wrong)**

**How can you listen all night long? (night long, night long)**

**Now will it matter long after I'm gone?**

**Because you never learn a goddamned thing.  
><strong>

Yeah, if you believed I was wrong my death should be prove to you_, does it even matter to you that I'm gone?_ _Did you even learn a thing from all this_?

**You're just a sad song with nothing to say **

**About a lifelong wait for a hospital stay**

**And if you think that I'm wrong, **

**This never meant nothing to ya  
><strong>

I don't want you to end up like me, I don't want you to die in a hospital like me. _Did I even matter to you?_

**So go, go away, just go, run away.**

**But where did you run to? And where did you hide?**

**Go find another way, price you pay**

You can just run away and hide, that's what always worked for you. It'd be best if you just run away this time, get away from Jeb. Find another way to go on without me and save the world.

**Woah, woah, woah**

**Woah, woah, woah**

**You're just a sad song with nothing to say **

**About a lifelong wait for a hospital stay**

**And if you think that I'm wrong, **

**This never meant nothing to ya, come on**

I'm sorry if it seems that I'm angry with you, but I don't want you to end up like me. I want you to see who your dad is. I want you to live and save the world, even though I'm not going to be the one by your side. But if you think that I'm wrong then nothing I said ever meant anything to you and I'm better _off_ dead.

**You're just a sad song with nothing to say **

**About a lifelong wait for a hospital stay**

**Well if you think that I'm wrong, **

**This never meant nothing to ya  
><strong>

Even if I meant nothing to you, I'll still be watching over you. I'll always be there even if you never felt the same about me. Even if you're a sad song, I'll be there to listen to it.

**At all, at all, at all, at all...**

_Even if you don't feel the same, I'll always love you Maximum Ride._

**A/N 2 I'd also like to take the time to thank the following ficers who faved my story 'Fang's Army', you guys rock and I hope you read this too, so if you're reading this please review, I'd mean a lot to me.**

**Animefreak180**

**Bookfreaks98**

**CheyRainAwesomeness**

**Death by Boredom**

**DeathByMarshmallow**

**FangandIggyRule**

**Katargeo Em**

**LydiaRidia**** (wrote an awesome Max Ride fic with me all badassly in)**

**Mar needs sleep**

**Melikecake**** (my awesome beta)**

**Melody Calls**

**MemoriesOfDyingDays**

**mooncheese121**

**PhoenixSpark**

**Russian Diana**

**Silverleaf2157**

**Love you all and you guys get at least 2 virtual cookies if you review on one of my stories! w**

**Also I'll try and work on a new chapter for FA when I can, I have a few awesome ideas and it seems I'm only good enough when you guys want the updates, lol I guess.**


End file.
